<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Power Rangers Arcanum by dragonflydart123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574208">Power Rangers Arcanum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflydart123/pseuds/dragonflydart123'>dragonflydart123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Power Rangers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflydart123/pseuds/dragonflydart123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eons ago, an ancient world was under attack. Then new Rangers saved the world using powerful magic. It's up to a new generation to save Katolis.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Power Rangers Arcanum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Unknown, TPPOV~</p><p>Katolis, a wondrous planet circling three suns, and three moons. This ancient planet draws its power and life force from six Primordial Energies. The Sky Energy, limitless and free. The Stars, powerful and vast. The Oceans, deep and ever changing. The Earth, strong, stubborn, and forceful. The Moon, mysterious, and illusory. The Sun, both life giving, and destroying. Aeons ago, at the beginning of Katolis's history, an ancient evil formed.</p><p>Its name? Aaravos. He was the most powerful Mage Katolis had ever known, and the only thing he sought was everlasting power, and total dominion over Katolis. However, the Setarchy, a group of six kingdoms drawing power from each of the Primordial Energies, created a team of powerful ancient warriors. These six warriors sealed Aaravos and his minions inside an alternate dimension for all eternity using both their life force, and the Primordial Energies. Now it's up to a new generation of warriors to continue the fight.</p><p>1-2-3-4-5-6</p><p>In a white void, something pulses black. It pulses like a heartbeat. After about five minutes, the pulse exploded, and the void shattered like glass, revealing an ancient, abandoned forest. Six figures formed, or reformed, more accurately. The main figure stretched, and admired their body. "After aeons of captivity, it's good to finally be free." The figure stated in a deep and slow voice. Aarovos looked at his body. He was wearing purple robes, with black horns, and long white hair. His skin was purple, but was also glowing, and shifting with stars, identifying him as a Celestial Druid, and his eyes are purple.</p><p>The man next to him stretched as well. "Master, it feels wonderful to be free." He cooed, resting his head on Aarovos's shoulder. He had sharp pointed ears and brown horns, like all druids, and sharp green eyes, with markings on his chest, and under his eyes. His green robes were more for style, and his green hair and green skin marked him as an Earthborn Druid. "Yes, Runaan." Aavaros agreed, smiling softly. The third figure blinked open her eyes. She studied her body. Wearing form fitting leather clothes, she was slender, with white hair, yellow eyes, and braided white hair. Her markings identified her as a Moonshadow Druid. "What are we going to do now, Aavaros?" Reala asked.</p><p>The fourth figure stretched, and there was a satisfying pop. Her bright red hair, and yellow and orange robes with bright red eyes and red/orange skin marked her as a Solarflare Druid. "Master, I can't wait to continue our conquest." Arina smiled at Aaravos. He nodded, and kissed Runaan's head gently. The fifth figure had bright blue skin, sea green eyes, and blue hair, denoting her as an Oceanblood Druid. Finally, the sixth figure had aqua skin, bright cyan eyes, and her hair was bright blue, and she had beautiful sky blue wings, denoting her as a Skytouch Druid. Riaya and Lujanne both stretched again. "Who knew that being locked up would be so uncomfortable?" Riaya whined. Lujanne rolled her eyes. "Well of course, what did you expect?" She asked sarcastically.</p><p>Aaravos chuckled, low and deep. "Ah, my friends, my husband. How I've missed you so." He said. "So what now, love?" Runaan asked, looking at his husband. "Now, we attack and destroy the Setarchy." Aaravos declared, amplifying his voice magically. "Yes, Our Liege." The five bowed, saluting. Aaravos smiled, and led the five Druids to an ancient, beautiful castle. "At long last, kings and queens of old. I can finally get my revenge!" Aaravos shouted, raising a wooden staff that had a gem on it, and made creatures appear. These creatures were humanoid in shape, and had the same shifty star skin that Aavaros had.</p><p>Aavaros had a cruel grin on his face as he observed the castle. "Heavenlings, to me!" He shouted, and the foot soldiers converged on him. He grinned. "Attack Xadia, and leave none alive. Kill everyone." Aavaros declared, and the Heavenlings marched to the castle, lances appearing in their hands. Runaan chuckled. "Yes, my love?" Aavaros asked. "This is going to be fun." The Earthborn Druid declared, taking out a pair of daggers. Reala smiled in anticipation, taking out scimitars, and turning invisible. Riaya and Lujanne took out their respective weapons, preparing for battle.</p><p>1-2-3-4-5-6</p><p>In the ancient castle, six thrones stood proud, and different Druids were observing a group sparring match taking place. The Solarflare Druid Queen Janai looked impressed. "They've been improving quite nicely." She commented, in a deep and booming voice with a slight accent. "What say you, Queen Zubeai?" She asked the Oceanblood Druid. The Druid hummed in thought, watching the six Druids trade blows. "I feel they are almost ready for the honor of holding the Power." Zubeia responded after a moment of hesitation.</p><p>The Earthborn Druid, King Duadran, shook his head. "We can't know that for certain." He denied. Nearby, the Celestial Druid, Queen Rionnag, smiled. "They're ready. They'll be perfect for the Power." She assured. "We need to stop testing them, and put them out on the field." The Moonshadow Druid King Elthari suggested. "And I agree, Elthari." The Skytouch Druid King Azymondius commented. "Looks like it's up to you, High Queen." Elthari said. "I vote that we give them the Morphers. They are ready to hold the Power." Rionnag decided. "Enough!" She commanded the six warriors. Each of them dropped their weapons, and bowed low. "Yes, Your Majesty?" The female leader of the group, Saela, asked.</p><p>Queen Rionnag smiled gently at the Celestial Druid, her daughter. "You've all progressed very well with both physical training, and Magic. You have all been chosen to hold the Power." She stated. Saela's eyes, which looked like the galaxy, widened in shock. "Mother, are you saying what I think you're saying?" She asked. Rionnag smiled, and nodded gently. "Yes, Saela. The six of you are the new Power Rangers." The High Queen of the Setarchy stated. She raised her hand, and a servant brought forth an ancient wooden box inscribed with several runes and symbols. The servant opened the box, revealing six wrist mounted devices, each in different colors.</p><p>Saela reached for the purple/silver device. "We aren't the only Power Rangers in existence, right, Mother?" She asked. Rionnag nodded. "Right. There are Power Rangers throughout the universe." She confirmed. The Solarflare Druid of the group, Luxanna, gaped. "Can't they help us? I still don't trust myself with my powers." She frowned. "This is your fight, youngling. You all can do this, I believe in you." Riannog replied, smiling. "Are you sure, Your Majesty?" Umbra questioned. The young Moonshadow Druid was nervous. "Positive." The High Queen of Xadia confirmed. The Oceanblood Druid, Sairino, signed rapidly to the Queen. "You'll all be fine." Riannog soothed. He frowned, crossing his arms.</p><p>"Is there an activation phrase, or something?" Ouranos asked, the Skytouch Druid looking curious, taking the white device. "Yes, there is. Just say, 'Arcanum, Primordial Release', and you'll be transformed." Elthari informed. "That will be interesting, father." The young Earthborn Druid, Gaea, commented. Just then, the heavy double doors exploded, and a servant was thrown on the floor, an arrow right through her. All twelve druids fell into fighting stances as Aaravos and his crew walked in.</p><p>"Aarovos! Impossible!" Riannog yelled. Aaravos smiled, and mock bowed. "Your servant is dead, and you're next." He warned. Saela, Luxanna, Umbra, Ouranos, Gaea, and Sairino stepped forward, placing the devices on their left wrists. "Arcanum, Primordial Release!" They yelled, and a brilliant flash of light engulfed them.</p><p>Saela stood in a galaxy patterned suit that was constantly shifting with stars, and her skirt going down to mid thigh. Her helmet's visor was pure black, with white rims, and silver sculpted ears. The ears were sharp and pointed, and her helmet was based on a Celestial Phoenix. Luxanna's suit was blazing with fire, befitting her nature as a Solarflare Druid. It was a bright orange/red/white, shifting constantly, and her helmet was orange and red, with white sculpted ears, and like Saela's helmet, had a silver mouthpiece with a pair of lips. Her helmet was based off of a Solarflare Eagle, a powerful creature.</p><p>Umbra was clad in a midnight black suit, faint silhouettes moving and changing, and her helmet was based on a Moonshadow Snake, and her skirt went down mid thigh. Gaea's suit was green and brown, the landscape depicted moving and shifting, like the Earth. His helmet was based off of an Earthborn Wolf. Sairino had the waves depicted on his dark blue suit, and his helmet was in the shape of an Oceanblood Shark. Finally, Ouranus's suit was a pure white color, clouds moving and floating on his suit, with the same ears and lips as everyone else, and his helmet was patterned after a Skytouch Wyvern. The six new Power Rangers posed, and an explosion ensued.</p><p>"Arcanum Galaxy! Power Up!" Saela shouted.</p><p>"Arcanum Sunburst! Power Up!" Luxanna continued.</p><p>"Arcanum Eclipse! Power Up!" Umbra yelled.</p><p>"Arcanum Geostorm! Power Up!" Gaea added.</p><p>"Arcanum Tsunami! Power Up!" Sairino declared.</p><p>"Arcanum Skystorm! Power Up!" Ouranus finished last.</p><p>"Using Magic to protect our world! Power Rangers Arcanum!"</p><p>The group yelled together. Aaravos stepped back in shock, and slight trepidation. "My comrades, kill them." He commanded, and they split up. Aaravos faced Saela, the two circling each other before charging. Saela used her magic to attack him, but the older and more powerful mage reflected the blast, knocking her to the floor. Saela picked herself up, and attacked again, sweeping his leg. Nearby, Arina and Luxanna were fighting hard, the two fire elementals burning white hot. Luxanna used her most powerful fireball, flooring the more experienced Druid for a minute.</p><p>Umbra and Reala clashed, their scimitars meeting in the middle. Both Druids had turned invisible, with a faint green outline. Umbra sliced down, but Reala blocked, and kicked the younger Druid back. Umbra used a moonbeam, and knocked the scimitars out of the older Druid's hands..Reala smirked, impressed, and continued pressing her attack. The younger Druid glowed silver, and blasted Reala with silver energy. "Impressive." Reala coughed, winded. "More where that came from." Umbra taunted, and Elthari grinned at his son.</p><p>Gaea and Runaan clashed, creating earthquakes to unbalance each other. Gaea created a large boulder, sending it at Runaan, who easily sliced it in half. The older Druid created a volcano under Gaea by stomping the floor, and manipulating the rock and sending it at Gaea, who dodged, and redirected the attack back at Runaan. Runaan dissolved the attack, grinning. "Not bad youngling." He complimented. Gaea just grunted, not impressed.</p><p>Riaya attacked Sairino hard, and the young Druid was knocked down. He jabbed at her with his blue bladed dagger, but she easily blocked it, slicing him across the stomach, causing the shy and unsure Ranger to scream. He got back up, and sent a torrent of scalding water at her, causing her to wince in pain from the attack. Lujanne and Ouranus zipped around each other, stabbing and slicing the other with their powers. Saela was knocked down by Aavaros again, and grunted in pain. The powerful mage stood over her, ready to kill her. "Rangers, finish this!" Riannog shouted, as she and the other royals beat back the Heavenlings. The six Rangers regrouped.</p><p>"Arcanum Star Shower!" Saela yelled, calling on pure white stars to attack Aaravos, who cried out in surprise and shock, getting knocked down.</p><p>"Arcanum Sunstorm!" Luxanna ordered, her powerful attack burning Arina.</p><p>"Arcanum Moonbeam!" Umbra declared, firing the silver beam at her older, evil counterpart.</p><p>"Arcanum Earthquake!" Gaea stomped hard on the ground, creating an earthquake to injure Runaan.</p><p>"Arcanum Tidal Wave!" Sairino sent a wave of water towards Riaya. The older Druid flailed around in panic.</p><p>"Arcanum Vortex!" Ouranos sent a vortex of pure energy at Lujanne, who screamed in surprise.</p><p>The six villains stumbled backwards, robes smoking. Aaravos glared at Riannog. "This is not over, Riannog." He warned. The queen looked at him sadly. "Aaravos, what happened?" Riannog mourned. Aaravos's eyes widened. "What happened? WHAT HAPPENED?" He bellowed in rage. "You abandoned me, abandoned all of us!" Aaravos screamed. Riannog flinched as the guilt hit her. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. Runaan glared furiously. "One day, we'll topple this castle, and take your lives as payback for what you did to us." He warned in a dead calm voice. Riannog just looked down sadly as the villains left. The six Rangers demorphed, panting hard as they regrouped.</p><p>Riannog looked at the new Rangers. "Well done, Rangers." She complimented. "Mother, what did Aaravos mean?" Saela asked, holding her ribs lightly. "It's a long and complicated story, daughter." She replied. "Mother, you've always told me there are no secrets." Saela protested. "Enough!" Elthari barked, and Saela glared at him. "You all need to go and get some rest." Zubeia said softly. "Go to your rooms, and sleep." Janai added. The six Rangers looked at each other. "Go." Azymondius ordered. The six Rangers nodded, heading to their respective chambers. Duadran looked vaguely worried. "My Queen, have you told Saela about her parentage, who her father is?" He asked.</p><p>Riannog glared. "By royal order, no one will tell Saela about her father." She growled lowly. Everyone nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty." The Kings and Queens chorused. Elthari frowned. "If you tell the Rangers their legacy, you'll have to tell Saela." He pointed out. Riannog just sighed heavily. "Enough. Let's reconvene in the morning." She said softly, rubbing her temples. Zubeai was worried. "My Queen, are you all right?" She asked. Riannog just left the room, her long purple robes billowing behind her. "We should follow her example, and get some rest ourselves." Duadran said. Elthari nodded. "I will see you in the morning." With that, the five remaining royals went to their own private chambers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>